Dream of Me
by Wiggins241
Summary: Angel dreams of a certain blonde who, unbeknownst to him, follows him to Sunnydale after Cordelia gets a vision of another blonde.
1. A Strange Dream

Dream of Me  
  
Author: Wiggins241  
  
Email: lilerika721@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to Joss Whedon and those guys. If I owned them Buffy and Angel would be riding into the sunset because Angel got his reward of Shanshu. Timeline: Buffy Season 5/ Angel Season 2  
  
Distribution: If you want it that would be great, except ask me first please.  
  
Feedback: Pretty pretty please! I want to know if I said continue this.  
  
A.N.: This is my fist fanfic that I wrote, and I don't know when I'll update, but I'll try as often as I can.  
  
Part One  
  
Galway 1753  
  
In the center of the small village, two drunken men were thrown out of the pub. A petite blonde form watched from the shadows as the dark haired man talked to his friend who looked close to passing out.  
  
"Come on. We'll sneak in and take some of me father's silver. He'll never miss it. He eats with his hands, the pig," scoffs the loud Irishman.  
  
The blond stepped out of the shadows into the candlelit street as she watched him look around after his friend past out onto the street. Her eyes caught his for a second before she turned and walked into an alley out of view.  
  
Liam, always the curious young man, followed the beautiful lady into the alley. When he got to the entrance, he stopped and looked at the petite blonde that had her back turned toward him.  
  
Putting a finger to his lips in for a second as if pondering something, he says in an Irish brogue, "So, I'd ask myself... What's a lady of your station doing alone in an alley with the reputation that this one has?"  
  
"Maybe you caught my eye", the blonde replied coyly.  
  
Liam grinned and said, "In that case, I'd offer myself as escort to while away the dull hours."  
  
She turned towards him and asked, "Are you positive you're up to the challenge?"  
  
Liam smiled and approached her with a slight leer saying, "Milady, you'll find that with the exception of an honest day's work, there's no challenge I'm not prepared to face."  
  
When he was finally in front of her, he looked down into her sparkling hazel eyes and brushed his fingers across her cheek and said softly, "Oh... But you're a pretty thing. Where ye from?"  
  
She held his gaze and replied smiling, "Everywhere."  
  
Looking down at her, he whispered, "I've never been anywhere myself. Always wanted to see the world, but." he trailed off.  
  
Seeing this as an opportunity, she replied, "I could show you."  
  
Intrigued at this lady's offer, he asked, "Could ye, then?"  
  
"Things you've never seen, never even heard of." Excitement dancing in his eyes he stated, "Sounds exciting."  
  
"It is. And frightening."  
  
"I'm not afraid. Show me. Show me your world."  
  
Buffy looked at him, this very handsome young man. Victory filling her heart, she whispered while closing her eyes, "Close your eyes."  
  
Obeying her immediately he closed his eyes, awaiting what was to happen. As his eyes were closed he remembered that he did not know this beautiful lady's name.  
  
Putting her hand to his chest, feeling the hard muscle underneath, she could feel his heart pounding in anticipation. Moving her hand to his shoulder, she changed into her true face and started to lean in. She was a breath away from his neck when she heard him whisper, eyes still closed, "Your name, lass?"  
  
Placing a kiss on his exposed neck, she said "Buffy" before biting into the warm flesh.  
  
***************  
  
In the Hyperion hotel, the dark-haired vampire with a soul, Angel, awoke form his dream with a gasp of unneeded air. His hand automatically flew to his neck feeling for the nonexistent bite. Feeling just his smooth skin, he looked around his dark bedroom in confusion as he tried to puzzle out his dream.  
  
Shaking his head and rubbing his eyes he got out of bed, and pulled on a pair of boxers that hung low on his hips.  
  
Walking toward the little kitchenette in his suite, he pulled out a glass and filled it with blood before putting it in the microwave to warm it. While waiting for the microwave to beep, his mind drifted back to his dream. It was strange, that's for sure. It was the night of his siring, and yet not. There were similarities and differences in the responses, yet the biggest difference was there was Buffy instead of Darla.  
  
Hearing the microwave go off, he took out the glass and started to drink, as he heard the sounds of his friends below in the lobby, now turned office.  
  
Casually sipping from the glass, closing his eyes, he thought back to the dream and the sensations. Being thrown out of the pub because he was penniless. Looking toward the side, only to see this beautiful woman and follow her in hopes of a night of passion. The excitement he felt at a chance of getting out of the small village to see the world he never thought he'd see. The soft, silky skin of his love as his fingers brushed her cheek. The smell of sweet vanilla as he moved closer toward her. The anticipation as he closed his eyes, waiting for what she would do. The feel of her small hand on his chest his shoulder. The pain as her fangs pricked his skin, yet there was a perverted sense of pleasure he felt as she sucked his blood, his life. Then he was barely coherent as she pushed his head towards the bleeding cut on her bosom. The taste of her powerful blood as it slid down his throat.going down so smoothly.  
  
He was pulled out of his daydream by a shout from downstairs, which he recognized as Wesley and Cordelia bickering. Maybe he was just thinking about Buffy so much. It wasn't uncommon for him to dream of her, but this was the first time she was associated with something in his past that she wasn't apart of. It must be missing her so much. Satisfied with his conclusion he put the empty glass in the sink, then looked down and groaned as he saw what resulted of reliving the sensations from his dream.  
  
"Dammit." With that said he went to take a cold shower before heading to face his friends.  
  
TBC... 


	2. Rising

Part Two  
  
Angel walked down the Hyperion's stairs toward his now silent friends. Little water droplets still clung to his spiky hair from the cold shower he had taken minutes ago. Now he was dressed in his usual attire, a black pullover and black slacks. Walking towards the lobby he could hear the occasional flipping of pages, which probably meant that Cordelia was looking through the newest magazine looking at the new "in-season" clothes. They change about as fast as Buffy's nail polish color. Buffy. His mind strayed back to her. It always did. He always wondered where she found time to paint her nails between slaying and school. Giving a mental shrug, he tried to push the thought of Buffy to the back of his mind, but it was hard considering his dream. When he was in the throes of slumber, she always showed, telling him she loved him. Always.  
  
She's happy with Riley, he thought with a snort. A smile appeared on his face as he thought about his meeting with Riley and how he kicked his ass.  
  
"What's with you?" a voice interrupted his trip down memory lane of replaying his ass kicking of Riley.  
  
Angel turned to see Cordelia standing at the counter looking at him funny. "Huh?"  
  
"You're smiling. You never smile."  
  
"What? I smile!" Angel defended himself.  
  
Cordelia gave an unladylike snort and replied, "Sure, about as much as Michael Jackson looks black."  
  
Angel gave her a confused look, not knowing who Michael Jackson is.  
  
"Nevermind. Still, you're smiling out of nowhere. Why are you? It's getting kinda creepy."  
  
"Nothing. Just thinking." He smiled. His thoughts straying back.  
  
"Oh, sure, because you don't do enough of that," Cordelia sarcastically replied.  
  
Angel ignored the jibe, like he did most of her insults because he knew she didn't mean them.  
  
"Also, getting up late now, are you? If I could be up and here at nine, the least you could do is the same!" Cordelia said irritated that her boss had just woken up. She had been here nice and early working. What had conveniently left her mind was that, so far, her work consisted of answering the phone and flipping through her magazine, with the occasional filing of her nails, since there were no visions.  
  
Angel just looked at her then pointed to himself and said, "Vampire."  
  
"Just because you're one of the undead, doesn't mean you have to act like them! Would it kill you to at least get up in the afternoon like the rest of us?"  
  
Angel just ignored her question, not going to even dignify it with an answer.  
  
"Where's Wesley?" Angel asked her, changing the subject.  
  
"He went into the office before you came down to look over his books," she said making a face towards the door, confirming what he heard early. Those two were like 5 year olds with all their bickering.  
  
"So any new cases or visions?" He asked.  
  
Cordelia, now engrossed in her magazine, didn't answer, she just shook her head.  
  
Sighing disappointedly, Angel walked away and looked out the window to see the sun finish setting. Wow, he had woken up late, he thought, late even for him. After the last rays of the sun dipped below the horizon he went out into the garden to sit on the bench. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply and the sweet smell of jasmine drifted toward him. Unbeknownst to him, he dozed off.  
  
His eyes popped open as he looked around to find himself lying in some wooden box. Gasping for breath that he didn't know he didn't need, he pounded his fists on the top of the box until the wood broke free. Handfuls of dirt fell on him, but he took no notice. All he wanted was to reach the surface. So he kept digging. He finally felt the cool air brush his hand as it broke through the earth. Following his hand, his head pooped out and he coughed out dirt and gasped for air that he didn't know that he didn't need. As he pulled his body up, his eyes caught sight of her. His Buffy. His blonde goddess. Next, the sweet fragrance of jasmine hit him and he saw see was holding a bundle of them. He took notice that his senses were sharper, yet everything ached. He finally stood up in front of her. She smiled at him and began brushing the dirt out of his clothes and hair. He winced as his senses overloaded him and his body ached. He could hear the bugs crawling in the dirt. The smell of jasmine was so sharp. He could even smell the woman in front of him. The scent of vanilla clung around her. He could hear the groundskeeper in the distance.  
  
Buffy smiled at her newest creation. "Welcome to my world. I know it hurts, but don't worry, love, it won't last long. Birth is always painful."  
  
The former Liam gasped in breaths that he didn't need as an automatic response. "I could feel them, above me, as I slept in the earth. Their heartbeats, their blood, coursing through their veins."  
  
Buffy's smile grew, but she said nothing.  
  
"Was is a dream?" a disorientated Liam asked.  
  
"A dream for you, but soon their nightmare."  
  
A groundskeeper that Liam had heard before was suddenly a few feet away from him, holding his lantern up to see in the darkness.  
  
Looking towards the two people he said, "You there!" his gaze went from the couple to the grave with the fresh dirt that was disturbed, "What have ye done?" his rhetorical question came out. Not waiting for a response he identified them as "Grave robbers!"  
  
Liam looked at the old mans face, then towards his throat. He started towards the man, hungry, but glanced back at Buffy as if unsure.  
  
She just nodded and said, "You know what to do."  
  
Liam glanced back at the man's throat which looked so appetizing. This hunger was unbearable. His faced morphed into the visage of a vampire, and the groundskeeper gasped as he saw. Fearing for his life from this demon, he started praying, but didn't get very far until Liam bit into his throat, gulping the blood to appease his hunger. He stopped for a second to look back at the blonde a few feet away, but then turned back to finish his meal and let the meaningless body drop towards the earth. He took a few unneeded breaths as he felt the taken blood flow through and warm him, taking the edge of his hunger for blood off for now. He looked back towards the woman waiting for him and a new hunger arose.  
  
"It makes sense now, doesn't it?" she asked.  
  
Looking her up and done with lust filled eyes, he asked "Perfect sense."  
  
"You can do anything, have anyone in the village. Who will it be?"  
  
"Any one?" he asked her. Smiling, she nodded.  
  
"I thought I'd take the village, but first." He put an arm around her waist and crushed he towards him while claiming her lips as he slowly lowered her towards the earth. He planted kisses all over her face, occasionally nipping as he moved lower.  
  
Angel was awoken by the sound of the raising voices. Shaking his head, he signed as he heard the two in the hotel go at it again, all the while thinking about the latest dream.  
  
"In Sunnydale, you acted as if you had a big stake up your butt" Cordelia said to Wesley.  
  
"Well, as I recall, you were enthralled with me even though I, as you say it, had a big stake up my butt," Wesley replied.  
  
"Yeah, well, back then, I dated Xander Harris, that should tell you something."  
  
"Xander is not that bad," Wesley defended Xander and indirectly, himself.  
  
"Not that bad? I bet right now he is out getting donuts for the Scoobies, which was the most he could do."  
  
****************  
  
"I come bearing donuts," Xander announced as he entered Giles apartment, his arm around a pink donut box, the other hand hold Anya's who was coming in with him.  
  
"Finally, did you remember to get jelly," Giles asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, don't get your tweed underwear in bunch," Xander responded ignoring Giles' glare and the fact that Giles hardly wore tweed since he got fired from the Council, "I got the whole selection, although I don't know how many are left because I ate some on the way," he ended sheepishly.  
  
After each person in the room grabbed a donut, he grabbed another one for himself.  
  
"So, we know anything yet?" he said with a mouth of donut and some white powder on his lips.  
  
Nobody answered, but the looks on their faces said it all. They knew nothing. 


	3. Vision of the Hellmouth

Part Three  
  
Lindsey McDonald looked at the woman sitting in the chair across from his desk. The shade from the closed curtains played shadows across her face, yet her beautiful features were still distinguishable.  
  
Holland was in front of him, to the left. He was quietly talking to the blonde woman.  
  
Lilah was seated on the edge of his desk, listening to Holland speak. She was the picture of cool, calm, and collected, except for the slight shaking in her hands, that was hardly noticeable unless you were looking real hard, that betrayed her calm exterior to show the nervousness she felt.  
  
He was broken out of his musings by the sound of Holland's voice speaking to the woman.  
  
"So we have a deal then? You turn Angel dark for us, and you'll get back your Angelus, a win-win situation."  
  
The blonde agreed and smiled.  
  
*******************************  
  
"I'm bored," stated Anya to Xander bluntly.  
  
"Ahn, we're researching," he replied.  
  
"We have been researching for days and it's boring. We don't even know what we are looking for. We found just nothing and more nothing. Let's go have sex." she suggested.  
  
The others that were gathered around the apartment looking through various books gave a short glance toward the couple. They were pretty use to Anya's tactless statements. Willow also gave a little roll of her eyes and shared a small smile with Tara as they watched Giles take off his glasses with a small shake of his head and clean them. First Cordelia, then Anya, Xander sure did have strange taste in women, she thought to herself, not even forgetting the praying mantis lady or the Incan mummy princess.  
  
"Honey, remember our little talk about private conversations, they are suppose to be done in private," Xander said as his cheeks turned a slight shade of red with embarrassment.  
  
"Oh please, it's not like they don't know that we have sex. They are probably having sex to," she defended herself, then added as an afterthought, "Except Giles, because he's old."  
  
"I'm not old!" Giles replied insulted.  
  
"It's ok though because you're still kinda sexy," she complimented.  
  
"Oh god," Xander muttered as he put his hands over his eyes in mock horror, "I can't hear this."  
  
The others just gave them amused glances.  
  
Trying to steer the topic away from Giles, because of the major wiggins he was getting, he got back to why they were all there in the first place, "Aren't we suppose to be researching."  
  
"I'm finding nothing," stated Riley, who got a thankful glance from Xander.  
  
"I second that," Willow agreed, "Usually, I'm all for a research party and donuts, but there is just nothing."  
  
Anya gave Xander a smug smile that screamed "see, I was right."  
  
"Well, we must keep looking. If we don't know what we are facing, then there could be dire consequences," Giles stated.  
  
"What are we looking for again? Impending apocalypses? Some big bad demon? There are a lot of those around," Anya stated.  
  
"Patrol has been way too quiet lately. Calm before the storm kinda deal. Something is up and I wanna know what it is," Buffy told the group again from her spot on the couch.  
  
"Maybe it's because Adam is gone," Riley suggested, trying to be helpful.  
  
"That was months ago, and normal patrol stakeage is still down."  
  
"I think you should stop for today and we'll start researching again tomorrow," Giles told the tired group.  
  
They all agreed and talked softly to each other as they got ready to leave.  
  
"So what's happening now? It's still early, anyone want to go see a movie with me and Tara?" Willow suggested as she held Tara's hand in hers.  
  
Xander looked at his watch and shook his head, "Darn, if it was a few hours earlier, we could have made matinee, but I need to save money for a few things, like food, rent-"  
  
"-And pretty things for me," Anya cut in and added as an afterthought, "Plus, we are going to go have sex now."  
  
"That's nice," Willow said uncertainly, "Buffy? Riley? Want to catch a movie with us then maybe get highly caffeinated with mass amounts of mochas?"  
  
Buffy looked at Riley to see if it was O.K with him. He smiled and nodded to Buffy, before turning back to Willow and saying, "Sure, why not."  
  
They were opening the door, about to head out when they heard the phone ring. Walking through it, Buffy, Willow, and Xander came back in to look at Giles when they heard his "Cordelia, what?" indicting who was on the other line. Tara and Riley just looked at each other confused as they wondered who Cordelia was and why the others seem interested in her calling.  
  
*****************  
  
"Hi," the woman at the bar said to Angel after he left the Host on the stage.  
  
"I wasn't sure you would come," Angel replied truthfully.  
  
"Of course I would, I miss you," Buffy said to him as he led her onto the dance floor and pulled her into he arms to dance to the sound of the Host's voice singing in the empty Caritas karaoke bar.  
  
"I miss you too. Always," Angel replied as his arms tightened around her slightly.  
  
"I'm so lonely without you," she pouted slightly as she looked into his eyes.  
  
"What about Riley?" he asked her as the blonde man's face came into his mind at his words.  
  
"Riley?" Buffy asked confused. Who was this Riley person?  
  
"You know, your b-boyfriend, solider boy," he gritted out, confused as to why she didn't know who Riley was.  
  
Still confused, Buffy slightly shook her head and replied, "I don't care about Riley," then her eyelashes lowered slightly and her lips formed a small smile as she said coyly, "I like you."  
  
Looking into her lust filled eyes, he lowered his head towards hers for a passionate kiss. The kiss went on and on until he pulled away breathing heavily for unneeded air as he looked at her and her breathless face, her chest heaving for air. He slowly looked around him to notice, that they were no longer in Caritas, but a small cozy home that looked like something from the past. A fire was roaring in the fireplace that was a few feet next to them. Looking down, he noticed that the sexy black dress she wore before was replaced by a beautiful pink corseted 18th century gown; his own attire was replaced by something he hasn't worn since the late 1700's.  
  
She pulled him in for another kiss and guided him onto the floor, climbing on top of him. His nimble fingers reached for the strings on the back of her dress.  
  
Blue sheets covered the vampire with a soul's body and were tucked under his arms as he moved slightly  
  
"Buffy" Angel murmured in his sleep smiling.  
  
Unbeknownst to him, the nude blonde woman in his bed next to him smiled.  
  
"I have missed you so much," Buffy whispered against the skin of his chest as she placed kisses all over him, though in the back of her mind she noted to herself to ask Lindsey who this Riley person was. She hated not knowing things.  
  
Angel, blissfully unaware, gave a small moan.  
  
*************  
  
Cordelia sat at her desk, going through the files while occasionally glaring at the ceiling.  
  
"Cordelia, do you really think glaring at the ceiling will wake Angel up?" Wesley asked as he noticed what she was doing.  
  
"It might. I mean, nowadays he is waking up later and later and going to sleep early, it is almost sunset now! If I didn't know him better I would think he has some blonde up there. What if something happens like-like," but before she could finish her sentence a vision hit her. Blonde girl in an old fashion dress. Blonde is Buffy. Buffy in modern clothes. Library. Monster in a hole in the center of a burnt library. The Hellmouth.  
  
Wesley raced to her side and held her still as waves of the vision passed through her. When the tremors subsided he went to get her a glass of water as he asked, "What did you see?"  
  
Thanking him for the glass and then taking a sip she looked him in the eye and said, "Buffy."  
  
"You saw Buffy?"  
  
Cordelia nodded and replied, "That's not all. I saw the library."  
  
Wesley looked at her confused and she clarified, "I saw the Hellmouth opening."  
  
A flash of fear came across his face before he said, "You call Giles and I'll wake Angel."  
  
Cordelia nodded, then went picked up the phone on her desk as Wesley walked towards the stairs that led to Angel's room.  
  
Cordelia dialed Willow's dorm only to have no one pick up. Then trying Buffy's house, her mother told her she was at Giles'. Finally dialing Giles' number, she heard someone pick up and a tired sounding "Hello."  
  
"Giles, its Cordelia."  
  
********************  
  
The two nude, sweaty bodies were tangled together on the rug in front of the fire.  
  
Angel nuzzled his face into Buffy's long blonde hair.  
  
"Angel! Angel! Wake up!" he heard a voice call in the background, in addition to a pounding noise, he looked around to find the source only to find the door to the small home they were in vibrating in time with the pounding noise.  
  
Buffy sighed in disappointment and sadly said, "I have to go now."  
  
Angel looked at her sadly and held on to her even tighter than before. "Don't go."  
  
"But I have to. Your friend is calling you."  
  
Angel looked back towards the vibrating door and the voice that he could vaguely recognize as Wesley's.  
  
"Maybe he'll go away if we are quiet," Angel whispered in hopes of getting her to stay longer.  
  
She smiled coyly, "We are never quiet," then sobered and finished, "but he won't leave, so I will have to go."  
  
"Where? I'll go with you." Angel asked, ready to go anywhere with her, just so he wouldn't have to lose her.  
  
"I wish you could, but," she paused, and then finished," but, what about your friends?"  
  
Angel just looked down, he couldn't abandon his friends, but he didn't want her to leave.  
  
"Will you come back?" he asked instead.  
  
She smiled and whispered, "Always," before disappearing.  
  
Buffy looked at the deliciously looking naked Angel in bed that was frowning, then out the glass doors that lead into the living room where the door to his suite was being pounded on by one of Angel's friends who was calling for him. With rapid speed she put her sundress back on and the dark heavy cloak on before going to the bed to give her Angel one last kiss before going out onto the balcony and jumping onto the shaded grounds below, just as Wesley finally managed to bust the lock and run into the room.  
  
Running towards the bedroom, he was shouting, "Angel, wake up!"  
  
As he neared the bed, the vampire in question sprang awake, through him onto the floor and then pounced on him with his hand onto his throat.  
  
Still half asleep, he murmured, "You made her go away."  
  
Frightened for his life, he tried to claw at the hand holding his throat and wheezing out, "Angel, it's me, Wesley."  
  
As he fully woke up, Angel looked at him and his surroundings.  
  
"Angel, can't breathe."  
  
Angel looked at him for another moment before realizing what he was doing; he hastily let his friend go, stepped back a little, and gave an "Oh sorry."  
  
Still on the floor Wesley rubbed at his throat and said, "It's alright."  
  
He then remembered his reason for coming up here and said to the vampire, "Cordelia had a vision about the hellmouth opening and about," he paused a little, "Buffy."  
  
After he said that he finally noticed something about his boss that he never wanted to see, he looked down then looked up into his face and then away at nothing and embarrassedly said, "Now about the naked thing."  
  
Angel looked down at himself, noticing for the first time his state of undress. "Right, I'll get dressed."  
  
Wesley, still on the floor and looking at the wall, ignored Angel's hand to help him up and murmured, "Much appreciated."  
  
With that Angel walked towards the closet and put on some boxers and pants, and noticed Wesley left the bedroom, although he could hear him moving around in the living room.  
  
He called out to him and asked, "Did you call Giles?"  
  
"Yes, Cordelia is contacting him now. I'll go down and see how that is working out." With that said, Angel heard the door open and close and the footfalls of his friend walking downstairs.  
  
As he put on his shirt, Angel thought to himself. First the dreams, now Cordy having a vision. What was going on?  
  
********************  
  
TBC..Feedback please? Pretty please with Angel on top? ( 


	4. Destination: Sunnydale

Part 4  
  
After speaking for a few minutes, Giles put the phone down and turned around only to look into the faces of Buffy, Xander, and Willow in front of him. Startled by their closeness, he gave a little jump before he could stop himself. "Bloody Hell!"  
  
Trying to slow his rapid heartbeat, he put a hand to his chest for a few seconds before returning it to his side as he glared at the three. "I thought you all were leaving."  
  
"Well we were, but then Cordelia called, which hardly happens." Willow answered. "What happened?"  
  
Buffy looked at him worriedly, "Giles! Did something happen to." she trailed off.  
  
Giles looked at her confused for a moment before he regained his senses. "Oh no! He is just fine." He assured her.  
  
She gave a small sign off relief before covering her emotions, "Well, that's good."  
  
"Come on Giles, before the apocalypse comes. What did Queen C say?" Xander asked a little impatiently, wondering why his ex-girlfriend was calling.  
  
"It seems that she had a vision about the Hellmouth opening. She will tell us more when she and the others get here."  
  
Willow gave him a look, "Someone is trying to open the hellmouth AGAIN?" she asked annoyed. The others looked annoyed also at the idea of returning to the Mayor meat filled, burnt out library.  
  
By that time, Riley, Tara, and Anya were near the little group.  
  
"H-H-He-e-llmouth?" Tara asked a little frightened.  
  
"It's ok sweetie. It is just this place in the library of my old high school that has mystical powers and things are drawn to it and try to open it." Willow said reassuring, and then added afterwards hastily, "But they always fail because we stop them." She looked towards the others, "But opening the Hellmouth? That idea is getting a little old."  
  
"Well no one said that demons were original." Xander quipped.  
  
Processing all the facts, Riley connected the Hellmouth to the place where the 3 demons were at last year when the others found out about him being in the Initiative. "That place in the library where the other demons were before? That's the Hellmouth?"  
  
Xander nodded.  
  
"Other things have tried to open it before?"  
  
Xander nodded again.  
  
"Shouldn't there be someone watching it then?"  
  
"We don't really need to because it is not that easy to open a Hellmouth. There are usually chants, rituals, sacrifices, etc." Buffy told him.  
  
Realizing that they were getting off the subject, Giles raised his voice a little, "Yes well, can we get back to Cordelia's vision. She saw it opening up again."  
  
"Wait, slow down for a second. I think I got on the wrong train. Cordelia gets visions? Cordelia!?!" Xander asked that ended on a slight shout.  
  
"Yes, it seems that Angel's friend from before passed his gift to her before he deceased." Giles told him.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Wait, Angel? What does Angel have to do with this?" Riley asked the group, but mostly Buffy, confused as to why Buffy's ex creature of the night boyfriend was being mentioned.  
  
"Oh, heh, I forgot to mention that? Cordelia works for Angel." Buffy told him with a guilty look on her face.  
  
"Angel, that tall, dark and glowery guy from Thanksgiving?" Anya asked while smiling a little at the thought of meeting the hot looking vampire again.  
  
Xander gave her a strange look wondering what she was thinking about. "Yep, glowery and broody, that's Angel."  
  
"So are Cordelia, Angel, and Wesley coming here?" Willow asked cutting off whatever reply Riley would have had.  
  
"Wesley?" Riley asked confused.  
  
"Buffy's ex-watcher after Giles." Xander supplied helpfully. "He works for Angel too."  
  
"Oh, well isn't that nice." Riley scoffed.  
  
"Yes, they should be here in a few hours." Giles said answering Willow's question. "You all should probably just go out and we can all start researching again tomorrow with their help." He suggested.  
  
"W-wait, w-w-who is Angel?" Tara asked shyly.  
  
Willow looked to Buffy as if silently asking what to say. Riley also looked to her to see what she would say. When Buffy just looked to the floor and didn't reply, Willow tried to answer before Xander could make an insulting remark about him.  
  
"Well, Angel is.."  
  
**************  
  
Angel came down the stairs of the Hyperion after dressing and packing a few clothes just in case.  
  
"So Giles knows that we are coming right?" he asked after getting off the last step and putting his bag down.  
  
"Yep." Cordelia answered as she looked at the bag then to him raising an eyebrow in question.  
  
"We might have to stay there for a few days." He answered her silent question.  
  
She just made a face at the thought of staying in Sunnydale, all things bad happen there.  
  
"So we ready to go?"  
  
"Yea, except for the sun that will turn you into dust." Cordelia said sarcastically as she gave him a fake smile.  
  
"Oh right, then I guess we leave at sunset, which is." Angel looked at his watch, "30 minutes."  
  
"Well, I guess that gives me some time to pack a bag. I'll be back soon." Cordelia said walking towards the door.  
  
"Just pack for a couple days!" Angel reminded her as she walked out the door, hoping she wouldn't come back with a couple suitcases.  
  
"I should go grab some clothes too, I assume." Wesley said. "Should we bring Gunn?"  
  
"Hmm.I don't think so. I'll call him to watch after the place. If we need him we can always call him later."  
  
"Well I'll be right back, will you be ok alone?" Wesley asked with a small smile on his face.  
  
Angel just shot him a dark look and said "I'll be fine."  
  
"Right then."  
  
Wesley left and Angel walked toward the phone to call Gunn.  
  
************  
  
Lilah strode into Lindsey's office to be greeted by him, Buffy, and Holland.  
  
"My sources say that Team Angel is going out of town." She said after she closed the door. Then paused, "It seems that Wondergirl had a vision and now they are heading towards Sunnydale," giving a look of distaste at the mention of the small town.  
  
"Sunnydale? Isn't that where the Slayer lives?" Lindsey asked as he remembered the facts from the extensive file Wolfram & Hart had on Angel.  
  
"Interesting." Holland mused. "Angel going to where the Slayer resides."  
  
"Slayer," Buffy snarled, "I can't believe I'm a Slayer here. It's disgusting. All that goodness." She shook her head.  
  
"So we follow them right?" Lindsey asked, anxious for Angel to get what he deserved, something that will knock his soul saving world upside down, and maybe a swift kick in the ass.  
  
"Yes, I guess the plans may change a little due to this piece of information, but nothing major," Holland told the three while thinking of the next steps into getting Angel on their side with the help of the little blonde in the room.  
  
// Buffy looked around the strange box that was containing her, looking for a way to escape. One second she was lying in her big bed of black silk, satin, and lace; the next second, she was in a cold, small, and cramped metal box. Deciding to use force, she gave precise blows to the same spot on the wall of the box until her knuckles broke and bled, but it did not give. A growl sounded in her throat as she heard the approaching footsteps. Humans. Three of them from what she can smell. The scent of Chanel wafted up to her nose with the help of her enhanced sense of smell, which identified one of the visitors as a female. The other two were decidedly male from the scent of cologne and aftershave that she could smell, and the distinct male tones of voice she heard.  
  
"The Senior Partners were very impressed with your sacrifice. Trust me we'll even the score with him," a man said.  
  
Senior Partners?, she thought.  
  
"Yes, we will," a younger male voice stated with a cold certainty.  
  
"Beginning with what's in that box," the other man told him.  
  
In the box. Me?, she thought again trying to decipher what they wanted with her from the small piece of conversation she heard.  
  
She could heard the clicking sounds of heels approaching her and a female voice speak as the woman in question came in view of her sight range through the openings in the box.  
  
"We are all very pleased you're here. I know it's a bit confusing , but it's going to be better soon, a lot better, Buffy," the brunette said in a coddling tone of voice as if she were speaking to a young child, which Buffy certainly wasn't.  
  
Anger taking her over at the way this woman was speaking to her she snarled and growled loudly, making the now nervous woman step back a few paces.  
  
"I'm not a stupid, little child and I want to know who the hell you guys are," she said in a cold tone and then yelled out, "Oh yea, and LET ME OUT OF HERE!"  
  
"Lilah, open the box, please," Holland told her calmly, even though there was a very irate vampire in the room.  
  
Lilah, looked to him then the box. Calming herself, she walked towards it and opened the hatch and then hastily moved back.  
  
The top of the box popped of and a petite blonde woman in vamp face wearing black leather pants and a low cut black tanktop stepped out.  
  
"Hello there Buffy, I'm Holland Manners, and I represent Wolfram & Hart," he said as he stuck out his hand, but dropped it back to his side when he realized she wasn't going to shake his head.  
  
Looking at her confused face he clarified, "Wolfram & Hart, the lawfirm."  
  
"Hmm.evil lawyers...how unoriginal," she sneered.  
  
Lindsey decided to take the initiative and stepped forward, "However unoriginal it is, I think we can help each other out."  
  
Smiling a fake smile at the young man as she reverted into her human face, she replied, "Really? How would that be exactly?"  
  
"Our firm has an interest in Angelus."  
  
At the name 'Angelus' Buffy's ears perked up.//  
  
"I think we will need to book a hotel somewhere outside of town. Lilah, Lindsey, I expect you to be accompanying Buffy and overlooking the project," Holland told the two lawyers.  
  
Before she could protest the thought of staying near the small town, Holland asked, "Lilah, please make the arrangements."  
  
She nodded her head curtly then turned to the phone to call a hotel with a face of dissatisfaction.  
  
Heading towards the door, Holland turned around once more towards Buffy, "Also, remember, if you need anything, just ask."  
  
Thinking for a moment, Buffy slowly smiled, "Well, some new clothes would be nice."  
  
"Lilah," he said silently telling her to get the vampire some new clothes.  
  
Lilah nodded while still on the phone.  
  
"Looks like we're heading out of town." Buffy smiled.  
  
"I guess so." Lindsey looked at the beautiful blonde and smiled. He looked down at his plastic hand. Angel will never know what hit him. 


End file.
